The Hero That I Love
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: a Meowth and Ash couple;set after Meowth has betrayed ash and the others in Unova. Meowth feels guilty and decides to apologize for what he did. Pikachu has other plans for the cat-pokemon. Ash saves Meowth from Pikachu forgiving him for awhile. has a few couples in this. hope you all like:)
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Meowth decides to apologize for betraying Ash and the group at Unova. Pikachu corners Meowth,beats him and rapes him. Ash finds the 2 and saves Meowth from and Meowth couple. Chapter 1=To Apologize Meowth P.O.V I felt guilty for betraying the twerp. He was great and adorable and I loved him so much. Only James knew that I was

gay but I think Jessie suspected something. I made homemade chocolates and apology notes. I even made pokemon food. I loved to

cook. Cilan had taught me how to cook some other things too. Mainly sweets,chocolates,and breakfast foods so far but it was

enough for a formal apology.

I had almost gotten there when Pikachu stood in my way,smirking. Pikachu always scared the shit out of me. I sighed

and held out a bag of pokemon food for Pikachu with a "I'm sorry" note. He snorted. "You can apologize a different way to me." he

said, chuckleing darkly. Then he held me down and captured my lips and in a harsh kiss.

"No struggleing now...Meowth...for we both now a filthy theif like you deserves this." he growled thrusting right into

my virgin hole dry. I screamed in pain as he thrusted in and out of me hitting me whenever I made too much noise. By the time he

was done, I was bruised up and beaten all over and had scars everywhere.

"He'll never forgive you and now...you're just a filthy rotten..." he began trailing kisses and bites along my

bruised and struggleing form when..."PIKACHU!" Ash stood there glaring at Pikachu angrilly. I then knowticed Ash had

read his apology note and had tried the chocolate that I made him. It was a dark chocolate mixed with mint and caramel and had

taken hours but still...I had wanted the twerp's to be perfect!

"You're free! I don't need a pokemon like you!" Ash said, frowning. He then gently lifted me up in his arms. "I

forgave you after you did it. There was no need to sweeten things." he told me. "James always taught me to apologize to

the ones I care for so I am apologizing." I said. Ash chuckled. "Well apology accepted." he said.

He then carried me back to camp. Ash's friends and pokemon read the notes and merely accepted the gestures not

really careing much on the topic. "Figured you weren't some ill-bred cat." Snivey replied. Snivey had a bit of catty behavior

herself. That was sort of cool!

"Where's Pikachu, Ash?" Iris asked. "Freed him." Ash answered. I was quite as Ash and his friends chatted for a

a bit. "Mabe you should consider a trainer. That's a wounderous blend of ideas!" Cilan said, smileing. I chuckled at this.

"Well it's your choice, Meowth. Want a trainer while you're with us?" Ash asked. I smiled. "I'll go with ya twerp so long as I am not in some poke-ball." I replied. Ash chuckled, catching me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=Getting Better Ash P.O.V

I smiled. Meowth was so adorable! I also knew he could fight and if he wanted he could train with the other pokemon. Snivey

and Ashuwat had both became good friends with him. The 2 got along well with Meowth. Now Iris and Cilan were examing Meowth's

injuries and what Pikachu had done to him. They were the best at medical skills so they were working on things.

"Your new Meowth will need to rest." Iris said. "Ok. Come on, Meowth. Bed!" I said, dragging him to our tent. He had

been playing with Snivey and Ashuwat before. I chuckled. "Will ask Cilan to make your favorite later if you do." I said, smirking.

-Later-

Meowth P.O.V

I woke up snuggled in Ash's arms. "I only held you. Nothing else." he assured seeing the paniked look on my face. I sighed

and breathed deeply. "Ok. I trust you." I replied. He smiled. "You're looking a lot better, Meowth." he said. I smiled, turning

bright red with embarrassment. It felt nice talking to him.

"I'll go get you some lunch." he said and left. A few minutes later he returned. "Thanks" I said, eating. "No problem"

he answered.

Ash P.O.V

I smiled gently, petting Meowth as he ate. He was so cute! I stroaked his soft fur. Soft purrs came from his throat

as we sat like this. I sighed watching him. Soon he was asleep. I watched him sleep. I knew why Pikachu raped him. I wasn't

stupid. Pikachu was...

-Flashback-

I had been asleep when Pikachu tried to kiss me. He then trailed bites and nips along my neck and I pulled away. "No

buddy. I don't like you like that." I said. I watched him seeing the dark scowl on his face. "Pika,pika,pika-pee!" he shouted.

Meowth hid behind James watching. James frowned and then spoke. "Keep your Pikachu. We don't want him any more." he said.

"Why?" I asked. "My friend is afraid and that comes first, twerp." James said.

I bent down. At the time we were teamed up but I had been inlove with Meowth for awhile. "You ok?" I asked. Tears were

falling from his eyes. "It's what Pikachu said, isn't it? Don't worry. Dawn and I are not that negative and we'll be pretty

light-hearted if you need it." I said(at the time he is traveling with Dawn). Meowth nodded. "Thanks." he said.

-End of Flashback-

Pikachu was a bit of a sex-crazy feind. I held Meowth gently promising to protect him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=A New Team Rocket Member

Meowth P.O.V

I woke up early, helping Cilan make breakfast. He smiled as I helped out. "You love cooking don't you?" he said. I nodded

my head. "Owned a ramen restarant once when I had tried to quit Team Rocket. James ended up in danger though. My dream is to own my own

restarant but if Jessie and James ever get in danger...I would save them in a heartbeat. The boss knows this too." I said, feeling sad that

Giovanni knew this and always used it against me.

"Have had your cooking. You're really good and met the chef you worked for. He said you were the best worker ever!" Cilan replied.

"Been learning more recipes...for Ash lately." I said. Cilan smiled. "It was Brock who taught me how to cook, Meowth. Didn't know how at

first." he said. We were still talking about my dream of opening a restarant while making breakfast when Ash came out of his tent.

He pulled me onto his lap as breakfast was just done being made. "Have breakfast with me." he said. I smiled purring.

Ash smiled. "And a restarant sounds cool. After we all accomplish our goals, I want to see it, Meowth." he said. "I'll make sure that

ex-boss of yours won't hurt you."

-elsewhere-

Normal P.O.V

Pikachu scowled, having spied on Ash and Meowth a few times and had even gone into Meowth's tent when he was semi-dressed.

The electric mouse smirked when he remembered the sight of Meowth so cute and adorable before him. He smiled knowing just how to get

what he wanted. "Guess I will join Team Rocket...like they wanted before." he thought.

He found Giovanni and told him what he was after. The Team Rocket boss laughed saying he loved someone who went after

pain so quickly. Jessie and James scowled. "No way in hell am I helping him with this holy mission!" Jessie replied. James nodded

his head.

"Pika! Pika! Pika-pee!" shouted Pikachu after he ended up with Jessie and James and making indications of where Meowth

and Ash were. "Tough shit! We're stealing pokemon as always. Not bothering Meowth." James said. "Pikachuuuuu!" cried Pikachu electrocuteing the 2 criminals.

"Little shit!" growled Jessie putting anti-electric cuffs on Pikachu so he couldn't zap them again. "Meowth made them

from the times when we were after Pikachu." she told James. He sighed. "Good things for emergencies I guess." he said. She nodded.  
James had sent a note saying what was going on. "Hopefully the twerp gets it." he thought.

-With Ash and the others-

Ash P.O.V

I read James' note. I sighed unsurprised by Pikachu's behavior and ticked off by it. "What's eatting ya, twerp?"

Meowth asked. I smiled sadly. He would know soon. "Pikachu joined Team Rocket. Don't worry though. I will never ever let him

hurt you, Meowth." I said.

He smiled. "Thanks. I love ya, Ash." he said and then turned beat-red as though he just realized what he said and

knowing Meowth...he did. I smiled and pulled him close.

"I love you too, Meowth" I said, kissing his lips gently.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4=Now Dateing A Twerp

Meowth P.O.V

He smiled, holding me gently. I now was more ok with sex and we were both...well you know. I had a trail of hickies

along my neck and we were both snuggled against one another. I felt safe...with the twerp. Ash captured my lips in another kiss.

"You're quite adorable when you purr." he said. I smiled.

I blushed bright and he chuckled, holding me in his arms.

Ash P.O.V

"Ash, Giovanni is mad I left. He sort of didn't want me to leave because I am a talking pokemon. That's why he had Pikachu

join Team Rocket." Meowth said. I sighed. "Thought it was violent and stupid. I still remember the brief meetings with your

boss. He's not exactly nice to pokemon." I replied. Truthfully I suspected Giovanni had kidnapped Meowth.

I pulled Meowth onto my lap and kissed him again. Then I kissed his forehead. Slowly we fell asleep in one another's arms.

-With Team Rocket-

Normal P.O.V

James frowned, watching Pikachu deliver the news on Ash's whereabouts and asking to be in a different unit to work with.

"Butch and Cassady should go well." Giovanni said. James chuckled to himself. Jessie was dating Cassady and Butch...

"I expect one hell of a date if I do this, James." Butch whispered. James smiled feeling the wedding ring in his pocket. He

"Don't worry. I'll make it special." he said. Butch nodded. "Consider your electric-rat toast,koi!" he said,kissing James.

"Anyone who hurts my boyfriend has to pay!"

Both Butch and Cassady had heard Pikachu had attacked Jessie and James and agreed to help out instantly. James passed by

a ticked off Cassady who was looking through a weapons vault and muttering on ways to skin an eletric-rat and then smiled at him.

"If you see Pikachu,tell him apology NOT accepted." she said.

James smiled. Some apologies like betraying someone over a few stolen pokemon that were being well cared for and

looked after the whole time...was easily said while others...like Pikachu's...was just going to go up in flames.

"Cassady, lets just say if I see him near Meowth again or trying to hurt him again...I will shoot him." James said.

She smiled. "I'm happy we're friends, James. I'm really happy we're friends." she said. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5=Training and Lunch

Ash P.O.V

Cilan was cooking breakfast when we woke up. I hugged Meowth tightly and we sat down. Meowth was seated on my lap again.

"See you 2 are now together." Cilan replied. I smiled at the happy peacefull look on Meowth's face as he sat in my arms. "Did you

hear that Jessie and James plan on quitting Team Rocket?" Cilan said.

"Jessie is dating Cassady who wants to open a bakery and James is with Butch. Jimmy has wanted to marry Butch for years."

Meowth replied. I had learned that "Jimmy" was a nickname Meowth used for James at times. He had cute nicknames for me usually it was twerp

but he also called me Ash-kun and others.

"What do you think of training with the others, Meowth? It would be great for you." I said. He smiled. "Sure." he answered.

I had him battle Axyew and the 2 ended up good battle buddies after the first 3-4 battles. Meowth looked happy and excited during training

and was even learning moves besides fury swipes.

"Doing great!" came a voice we all knew. James stood there watching. "You're doing well with Meowth as a trainer...

and boyfriend." James said, smileing. I sighed, happy he accepted me. "And I am happy you are doing great Meowth!" he said.

James ended up having lunch with us. We chatted and had fun and got to know more about one another.

"So you're finally going to ask him to marry you!" Meowth said, smileing. James smiled showing us to red and gold

ring that he had picked for Butch. I smiled. After our adventure I wanted a nice life with Meowth too. When James was getting ready to go I asked "So what's Pikachu up to?"

Meowth P.O.V

"Wants to find you, Meowth. Am sure I know why but me, Jessie, Cassady and Butch haven't been letting it and we still

have some anti-electric machines you made so don't worry." he said. "Also I would say Cassady is a lot scarier than any of your

inventions at the moment. She's about to skin Pikahu alive."

Ash chuckled, knowing I was pretty creative and that the 2 girls were protective of one another. "Am pretty sure

Pikachu feels stupid now." he said. We watched as James left. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6=How Far It Takes

Normal P.O.V

James smiled, taking Butch out to a fancy Italian restarant. It was one of those places that served really good homemade

food. James had saved a lot of money for this. Butch smiled, happy with James. Truthfully he had known James before he had even

ran away from home.

James P.O.V

We met when I had snuck out of the mansion which was more like a prison than a mansion. I hated being rich! I love

my life now! It's free and wounderfull. Butch was doing recon for the boss and I was hiding from my dad's gaurd's when we bumped

into one another. I smiled at the memory 5 years ago.

Then..."Still have a certain picture of a naughty rich boy hiding from his parents in his home town." Butch said

showing a picture of my teenage self. Dad used to beat me back then. It was part of why I was so soft-hearted with Meowth. I knew

the boss was abusive to him and wanted to help whenever possible. I smiled kissing his lips. "You're so sentimental. You know that?"

I said. "And I had a number of ways I wanted to say it but...will you marry me?" silence and then he kissed me and held me

tightly.

"Yes! Yes I will marry you!" he said, holding me.

-With Ash and the others-

Ash P.O.V

I smiled, holding Meowth in my arms when..."Ash if you want to get to your next gym, get up!" Iris yelled. "You're such

a little kid!" I rolled my eyes wanting to tell her how she behaved. Meowth placed a light kiss on my lips as we both woke up.

"Wanna be my pokemon for the gym battle?" I asked. "Do I have enough experience?" he asked. I smiled. "You trained for

over 3 weeks. That's quite a bit of experience." I replied. "Give it a try, Meowth-kun." I nipped the side of his neck and he nuzzled

against me.

-elsewhere-

Normal P.O.V

Pikachu smiled coldly, having ideas for Meowth after the cat-pokemon's 1st time. "He did feel great and now...

I want more of the little bitch." laughed Pikachu watching Meowth. He frowned ticked off that everyone was all gang-ho on

stopping him.

-with Meowth-

Meowth P.O.V

"I'll go get some berries for the waffles we are making." I told Cilan. He nodded an ok. I then left, wanting to find

raspberries or blueberries. I was gathering them when a hand wrapped around my waist. "Hey Meowth. I want more of you and came back."

Pikachu said, biting and nipping along my neck and positioning himself at my entrance. I felt him feeling my nipples and licking and...

a gun was fired.

Pikachu winced, holding his now bloody arm. I turned to see James with a gun aimed at Pikachu. "Dumb ass humans" Pikachu

said coldly. "Guess I will kill you, Meowth." He then aimed an electroball right where my heart was when another gun was fired.

I was now looking at Ash who was also holding a gun. I shivered covered in blood and afraid. My boyfriend held me tightly.

"You ok?" he asked. "Surprised you would kill a pokemon." I answered. "Would if they did try to kill you but that's it." he answered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7=The Gym

Meowth P.O.V

It was now time for our gym battle. The first battle ever for me with Ash. I smiled cunningly at the gym leader, knowing

several ways Ash could win. He had chosen me, Snivey, and Ashuwat. After ending the fight with my fury swipes the gym leader was congratulating

us on our battle.

"Never met a talking Meowth though. How did you learn?" Yuki(the gym leader) asked. "Taught myself." I said. She hummed

thoughtfully. "Might have some books for a creative thinker like you then. They'll just collect dust here." she replied. When we left

I had over 5 books on how to build things, inventions, and the science of cooking.

We got to the pokemon center. "Time to heal up, koi." Ash said. I sighed not likeing drs. Joy knew about the abuse that

Giovanni put me through. "Will be right here when you're done." Ash added.

-later-

Ash P.O.V

I smiled, holding Meowth in my arms. We were now snuggled together. "Thanks for taking care of me." he said. I smiled.

"No problem. Love you Meowth-kun." I said. "You too, twerp-kun." he replied as I captured his lips in a kiss. 


End file.
